


a good start.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: fine on the outside. [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Cassian was telling a story from his time as a boy in the Clone Wars that was making Baze even more curious how a former Separatist had come to fight for the Republic when he first noticed it.  Jyn was peering at Cassian over the top of a cup of caf and she had a smile on her face the likes of which Baze had never seen before.  He watched her as Cassian continued to talk, her eyes lighting up as the story drew laughs from the rest of the crew, and Baze determined something that he had started to think might not be possible.Jyn was happy.  Really, truly happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyemily101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyemily101/gifts).



> this is once again for [heyemily101](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/heyemily101) who gave me yet another wonderful prompt to use in this little canon divergent universe i created. 
> 
> this is a companion piece to [while the rest of me is waking up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9141949), and emily requested to know how chirrut, baze, and bodhi discovered and gave their approval of cassian and jyn's relationship, so that's what this is. you definitely need to read that one to fully understand this one, but it might be able to be understood on its own. i'm not really sure. i fully admit that i am far better at writing AUs than writing canon stuff so if this sucks, and i fully admit that it might, i sincerely apologize. there's repetition in this, just an fyi before you start reading if you hate that sort of thing. sorry.
> 
> btw, the part about how cassian was a separatist before he fought for the republic comes from the rogue one novelization, if anyone is confused by that.

Jyn was happy.

Cassian was telling a story from his time as a boy in the Clone Wars that was making Baze even more curious how a former Separatist had come to fight for the Republic when he first noticed it. Jyn was peering at Cassian over the top of a cup of caf and she had a smile on her face the likes of which Baze had never seen before. He watched her as Cassian continued to talk, her eyes lighting up as the story drew laughs from the rest of the crew, and Baze determined something that he had started to think might not be possible.

Jyn was happy. Really, truly happy.

He spent the rest of the day thinking about it, wondering what it was that had finally made Jyn get comfortable enough with the Alliance to become happy. Maybe it was the fact that her father's final wish had been fulfilled. Maybe it was the fact that all of them, with the exception of Cassian's beloved droid, had made it off Scarif. Maybe it was just that she finally realized that she had a place where she belonged. 

But then it kept happening. Jyn's eyes would dance with delight whenever a good story was being told or her face would be spread wide in a knowing smile if she was observing a moment between Chirrut and the Skywalker kid or she would howl with laughter when Bodhi told a somewhat funny joke from his bed in the medbay. But nothing, absolutely nothing, drew that same smile that he'd seen that morning out of her again except for their captain. 

He saw Jyn walking down a corridor one morning, that smile on her face, and Baze stopped her there and then and gave her a big hug. 

“I don't know what it is that's giving you that smile, little sister, but I like it.”

Jyn blushed and stammered an excuse and then walked away, but Baze knew. 

Jyn was happy. Really, truly happy.

 

 

Cassian was happy.

Baze realized it one afternoon when he spotted Cassian with one of the youngest members of the Alliance, a girl barely in her teenage years that was acting as a spy. Cassian might not have been allowed to participate in intelligence missions at the time, but that hadn't stopped him from passing along his knowledge and experience. But what made Baze realize it was that Cassian was more concerned about the girl's well being than the mission. 

“You're going to be in situations where you're going to have to make tough decisions,” he overheard Cassian say. “And I'll tell you now, you're going to come to hate yourself for the decisions you make. You'll become numb to it after awhile, how easy it will be for you to make those choices. But, I can also tell you that it gets better with time. It will stay with you till the end of your days, but it will stop being the first thing you think about when you wake up in the morning.”

The Cassian that Baze had met on Jedha never would have been concerned with anyone's well being, let alone his own. All that mattered was the mission. The mission took them to Eadu and led to him nearly killing Galen Erso. The mission took them to Scarif and led to them barely escaping with their lives. But now that he'd been grounded, now that he'd been forced to take a step back, Cassian was apparently understanding that there was more to life than just a mission, and that life gets better once you're not constantly thinking of one. 

He walked up to Cassian when the girl had walked away, and he put his hand on his captain's shoulder. “That was a good thing you just did.”

“I had to make her understand that it won't always be so bad,” Cassian said. “It won't always be so lonely. Levity will return someday.”

Cassian walked away after that, but his words made Baze more convinced than ever.

Cassian was happy. Really, truly happy.

 

 

Cassian and Jyn were happy

Chirrut would forever be amused that it was the blind one who figured it out first. But then again, he'd always had a better sense of such things than Baze and he wasn't tuned in enough to the tone of people's language to notice the subtle differences. But the differences were there, clear as day to anyone who noticed them. 

Jyn's voice had a lilt that was lighter than it had been before, but only when it was directed at Cassian or when she was talking about their captain. And Cassian's voice was softer whenever he talked about Jyn and softer still when he was talking to her.

The conversations of theirs that Chirrut had been privy to, the ones that the two of them had had within his earshot, had been a delightful mixture of light and soft that had made his heart sing with emotion. A love story in the making right before his eyes. 

He waited until it was just the three of them before he said anything. “I approve, you know.”

“Approve of what, Chirrut?” Jyn asked, and Chirrut knew he'd caught them off guard.

“Of you,” he replied. “The two of you.”

Silence descended for a few moments until Cassian laughed. “Let me guess, the Force told you.”

“No, not at all,” Chirrut said. “It was yourselves. The way that you speak to each other. It was very noticeable.”

“Noticeable to everyone?” Jyn asked, and Chirrut detected the worry in her voice.

“No, just to me. But you have nothing to worry about, Jyn. No one is going to disapprove. Love is a wonderful thing. Even Baze knows that.”

His final sentence brought the intended laughter, and then the conversation returned to normal, but Chirrut couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Cassian and Jyn were happy. Really, truly happy.

 

 

Cassian and Jyn were happy.

Baze was heading towards the mess hall one day when he came around a corner and saw them. Cassian was tucking a lock of hair behind Jyn's ear as she shrugged on his jacket, and the smiles on both of their faces were giveaways. He watched them for a few minutes, waited until he thought he wouldn't completely disrupt their moment, and then let out a laugh. 

Cassian and Jyn froze, turning their heads to face him, but Baze just gave them a huge smile and opened his arms wide. 

“Little sister! You didn't tell me!”

Jyn flushed red and buried her face in Cassian's neck, and Cassian just wrapped his arms around her, shaking his head. 

“We haven't told anyone, Baze. Well, Chirrut figured it out, but we didn't tell him.”

“Chirrut? And he kept it from me?” Baze laughed. “I should have known he was keeping something from me.”

Jyn recovered from her momentary embarrassment and pulled back, settling herself in Cassian's embrace. “You don't mind, do you?”

“Mind?” Baze walked over to them and put a hand on each of theirs' shoulders. “Little sister, I think it's wonderful. But Captain, I warn you, don't go hurting her or you'll have to deal with me and my repeater cannon.”

Jyn reached out and slapped at Baze's shoulder. “You will do no such thing!”

“Just try me, Captain,” Baze said, laughing again. “I will leave the two of you alone.”

He walked off to find Chirrut and to talk about one thing of which he was absolutely certain.

Cassian and Jyn were happy. Really, truly happy.

 

 

Cassian and Jyn were happy.

It was something Bodhi had noticed from his bed in the medbay, but once he was released from it, it was just obvious. Jyn was always wearing Cassian's jacket and Cassian was always watching her with such a contented gaze. They would sit next to each other in the mess hall, Cassian's arm slung across Jyn's shoulders as he told another story from his days serving the Alliance, and Jyn would lean her head into the crook of his neck and just stay there, listening to his words. 

Bodhi had a million questions he wanted to ask but he knew that it wouldn't be appropriate to do so, so he just watched them, smiling at every look, every laugh, every smile. And when he got a moment alone with them, all he could do was pull them into a hug.

Jyn looked at him shyly while Cassian pulled her to him, and Bodhi knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was what the two of them had been saved for. It wasn't to continue the mission, it wasn't to keep working for the Alliance.

It was for each other.

“I'm so happy for you two,” is what he ended up saying, a huge smile on his face. “This was meant to happen, I know it.”

“Thanks, Bodhi,” Cassian replied, and Jyn leaned forward to press a kiss onto his cheek.

“It's so good to see you outside of that bed, Bodhi.”

“I agree with that,” Cassian said as they turned and walked away.

Bodhi watched as Cassian's arm slid around Jyn's waist and Jyn's head slid down onto Cassian's shoulder and could only think of one thing.

Cassian and Jyn were happy. Really, truly happy.


End file.
